Galère
by Aqualyne
Summary: Les pensées de Shikamaru avant de devenir ninja.


Galère

Mais quel idiot ce mec ! A cause de lui, les voilà contraint de faire un foutu contrôle surprise alors qu 'il comptait profiter du contrôle écrit prévu aujourd'hui pour dormir. Galère. Tout ça parce qu' il a peinturlurer les visages de pierre des hokage en plus. Non. En fait c' est parce qu' il s' est moqué du prof que celui-ci a décidé de faire un exercice noté surprise. Sur la technique de métamorphose en plus. Celle qui le fatiguait le plus car elle bouffait pas mal du peu de chakra qu' il avait. Et galère. Non sérieusement. Tout ça c' était de ÇA faute. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu' il ne ferait rien aujourd'hui pour respecter sa sieste hebdomadaire durant le test écrit vérifiant qu' ils avaient bien révisé leurs cours de la semaine. Quel sale menteur.

Tiens le prof est prêt et commence à appeler les élèves. Pour le coup c' est plutôt simple. Ils doivent prendre l' apparence de leur prof, celui-ci jette un rapide coup d' œil et note selon la ressemblance. D' habitude pour ce genre d' exercice les élèves doivent se constituer toute une apparence leur permettant de rester discret dans une situation donnée. Ah ! Sakura vient de finir. La première de la classe a réussi. Normal. Et c' est au tour du petit génie maintenant. Ce type est un associal endurci. Il ne parle jamais, joue les ténébreux mystérieux et ne s' amuse jamais avec les autres. De la joie de vivre concentrée quoi. Et il a réussit haut la main. Normal. Tiens c' est au tour de celui qui l' a privé de sa sieste hebdomadaire. L' ordure. Il va lui faire remarquer tiens. Ça lui fera les pieds. Non en fait il s' en fichera. Comme d' habitude. M' enfin qui ne tente rien…

« Sérieux Naruto, tu saoul. C' est ta faute tout ça. »

« Mmm Mmm »

Eh bien ! Quelle éloquence ! M' enfin. Il s' y attendait un peu. Beaucoup. Énormément. En fait il savait ce que l' autre allait lui répondre avant même que lui n' ait ouvert la bouche pourtant il l' avait dit quand même. Perte d' énergie. Galère. En plus l' autre abruti lui avait répondu avec son air qui disait « et t' as pas tout vu ! ». Ce qui voulait dire qu' il préparait quelque chose de pas net. Encore. Mais pourquoi ce mec était-il incapable de rester en place deux minutes ? Contrairement à ce qu' on pourrait penser il est plutôt sympa et peut être une bonne compagnie. Pendant cinq minutes. Après il recommençait à faire le débile qui ne comprend rien. C' est faut. Il n' est pas aveugle mais il fait semblant de l' être. C' est une technique d' esquive comme une autre. La sienne consiste à dormir et à regarder les nuages. Ah ! Les nuages. Faudrait qu' il retourne à son poste après les cours. C' est un coin agréable que lui seul connaît. Et Chôji. Mais lui c' est son ami alors ça passe. Ah ! L' autre s' est métamorphosé. En fille. Nue. Quelle idée débile.

Le ciel est bleu. Les nuages n' en sont que plus blancs. Ils sont vraiment beaux. En penchant un peu la tête il peut voir l' empêcheur de faire une sieste en rond nettoyer les visages de pierre des kage. Ça lui apprendra. Chôji n' a pas pu venir. Son père voulait lui parler de ce qui lui arriverait après qu' il ait réussi l' examen genin. Le sien aussi veut lui en parler mais il ne veut pas y aller. Après avoir réussi son examen… Il sait déjà tout ce qui va arriver. Il n' est pas idiot. Son père lui enseignera les différentes techniques secrètes du clan jusqu'à ce qu' il n' ait plus rien à apprendre et puisse développer ses propres techniques. Ça prendra entre cinq et dix ans selon son talent. Et à côté il apprendra les arts ninja avec un maître junin jusqu'à ce qu' il réussisse au moins l' examen chuunin. Galère. Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison pour avoir cette fameuse conversation entre père et fils. Galère.

Il a réussi son examen. Il fallait faire des clones. Il en a fait trois mais il aurait pu en faire plus. Trop fatigant. Maintenant il faut qu' il aille voir son père pour apprendre les techniques du clan. Trop fatiguant. Mais ça sera peut être amusant. Au moins un peu. Il l' espère. Parce que sinon sa vie de ninja commence mal. Lui à la base ce qu' il voulait c' était aller à l' école comme les civils. Ils avaient l' air plus détendus que les ninjas. Mais lorsqu'il en a parlé avec ses parents ceux-ci lui ont bien fait comprendre qu' il sera ninja. C' était définitif et sans discussion. Parce qu' il était membre d' un clan ninja il sera ninja. Logique. Normal. Galère.

Le professeur Iruka est en train de donner la composition des équipes. Il est avec Chôji. Cool. Et Ino. Pas cool. Cette fille est une boule de nerf amoureuse du beau brun mystérieux et cool. Qui est avec Sakura. La « rivale » d' Ino tout autant amoureuse du ténébreux. Et Naruto. Qui, à cause d' un malencontreux coup du destin, l' a embrassé. Sur la bouche. Galère pour lui. Les filles vont le tuer. Leur chef d' équipe est arrivé. C' est Asuma Sarutobi. Il le reconnaît vaguement. Il a du donner un ou deux cours comme ninja intervenant. Ils le suivent dans une autre salle pour faire connaissance. Il fume. Beaucoup. Trop. Il y a trop de fumée et ils en ont les larmes aux yeux pendant qu' il se présente.

« Attendez…vous n' allez quand même pas pleurer pour si peu ? »

« C' est la fumée de votre cigarette qui pique les yeux ! »

Ce prof est bizarre. Galère.


End file.
